A Practice
by Endless Secrets
Summary: A random little moment between Jane and Jester. Oneshot.


**Hey all! I know I should be working on **_**The Dragon Guardians**_** and I will, but this got in my way. I will update it soon!^_^ Please feel free to bug me about it…XD**

**Anywho, this is a random moment between Jane and Jester, when they were little kids –with Jane at the age of seven, this would make Jester nine, I think. This is dedicated to my lovely friend Jadeypoogypsywoman96, in return for the awesome oneshot she wrote me! Thanks Jadey-poo, hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jane and the Dragon is not mine. There, I said it!XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"Lookit, Jester! I have a sword now!"  
He turned to look at her from his perch on the swing, and there she was smiling at him so widely he was surprised the grin did not split her face.

"You have a _what_ now?" he replied incredulously as she neared him, brandishing a small wooden object at him with the enthusiasm of a toddler.

"A sword, Jester, a _sword_! Now I can practice! No one will stand in my way now, no one!" Jane cried happily, the joy shining in her eyes like little stars. She stopped upon reaching him, panting oh so slightly, and hastily brushed a red curl away from her eyes so as to better view her friend. Jester grinned back at the seven-year-old, and reached a hand out to see the sword.

"May I see it?" he asked calmly, and Jane complied, handing it to him almost ceremoniously; the fact that she was practically vibrating with happiness gave the solemnity away in a beat of her excited heart, though.

"Do you like it?" she asked, gazing nervously at him as he turned the object over in his fingers. It was a roughly-cut little thing, the hilt thick and bulky and the "blade" poorly done. But it was hers, and if it made Jane happy, it made him happy too.

"Of course I do, Jane," Jester replied, returning it to her with a smile. "So how are you going to practice, anyways?"

Jane clasped the sword tightly, and her lips, slightly more red than usual from a secret strawberry feast the previous night, pursed in concentration.

"Um…"

Jester smothered a chuckle, and let the girl think.

"Um…"she said again, and fell silent for another few moments. This time, however, the spark of an idea flickered in her eyes, and she grinned.

"I beat up that dummy!" Her voice was strong and confident as she pointed to the brightly-colored practice dummy sitting nonchalantly in the corner of the practice yard, limbs quietly dangling to the dusty earth with the burden of the weights.

Jester gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" he said uncertainly.

The girl nodded. "Yes," Jane replied, and reaching out her free hand jerked the boy to his feet. "What else am I going to hit? You?"

"I certainly hope not," Jester told her, allowing his friend to drag him over to the object.

It was larger close up than he had previously thought –but then again, the swing was rather far away from the dummy when you thought about it. _How do they practice with _that _thing? _he wondered._  
_

Jane did not seem fazed –if anything, she seemed even more eager to whack the dummy than before. Aware of her excitement, Jester stepped away and clapped for her instead. Jane bowed to the applause with an attempt at a stoic expression, and then turned back to the unmoving object.

"Prepare to be dismantled once and for all, evil dummy!" she shouted at it, and stepped forward with her play sword raised and ready to hit.

And then she tripped.

"Jane!" Jester called, as the girl shoved herself up off the ground and spat dirt out of her mouth. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Jane scowled. "It is this stupid dress!" she shouted angrily, dropping the sword to the earth and hiking the fabric up to her knees. "It does not want to cooperate!"

Jester blinked in surprise as his friend, in her moment of fury at the heavy dress she always wore, pulled it high and knotted it firmly at knee length.

"There!" she said, reaching down and retrieving her sword. "Hopefully _now _I can get some practice in, right Jester? That way I can be an even better knight!"

Her friend smiled at her, his incredulity at her daring both surprising him and solidifying his belief in her overcoming every other emotion.

"Right, Jane," he said by way of reply, clapping a few times more for her. "No knight will ever be quite like you."

Jane grinned in return, and lifted her play sword high above her head.

"Taste defeat, dummy!" she cried.

And this time, she did not trip.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**I'm sorry for any OOCness, it's harder to write these two than I anticipated! And since they're a little older here, it's even more so! _  
**

**Please review, I would be so happy and grateful! Thanks! :)**


End file.
